


a little unsteady

by InkCaviness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eyeliner, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s on a Thursday a few weeks after summer break that Kyoutani shows up early to morning practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this during class the other day and i wasn't even planning on finishing it today but then i realized that today is Yahaba's birthday so of course i knew i had to write something so here we are!

It’s on a Thursday a few weeks after summer break that Kyoutani shows up early to morning practice. Shigeru is at school half an hour before training starts everyday because apparently the train schedule really doesn’t want to work in his favour and as captain he’s expected to open up the gym and start setting everything up. He’s become used to Kyoutani bursting in late without an apology and during the first month Shigeru used to shake with anger and yell until Kyoutani snarled back at him.

By now he’s learned to let it slide and not once has Kyoutani skipped practice entirely. That day though, Kyoutani stumbles into the gym only a few minutes after Shigeru. Outside the sun’s barely grazing the horizon and the air is still cool and strangely calm. In the minutes before sunrise the city seems to stand still. Campus is almost deserted except for the occasional tired student dragging themselves to a club and a few birds that are already chirping in the trees. The sudden screeching sound of the door sliding open startles Shigeru and he almost drops the ball in his hands.

In the door Kyoutani stands with hunched shoulders framed by the weak morning light, his hand buried deep in the pockets of his sweatpants. Then he takes another step into the gym and the golden glow drops off his frame like a cloak. His eyebrows are drawn together and he stares at Shigeru with a cautious, closed-off glare. What’s new though is the deep purple bruise spreading over the left half of his face. It stretches from just below his eye to the corner of his mouth and his lip is split, a dried trickle of blood running down his chin. Shigeru pressed his lips together into a tight line and the corners of his mouth tug down into a frown as he digs his fingernails into the volleyball in his hands until his knuckles turn white. There’s nothing to worry about, he tells himself, Kyoutani gets into fights all the time. He shakes his head and tries to ignore the voice in his mind that tells him that he’s never actually _seen_ Kyoutani get into a fight or even try to start one.

 

“What happened,” he asks across the gym. He’s glad his voice doesn’t shake or betray the gnawing worry in his throat. “Did you get in a fight?”

It’s a question he has to ask as captain of the team, he tells himself but even he can’t deny that there’s a nauseating feeling of _something else_ tugging on his stomach. Kyoutani doesn’t give him a reply, he just draws up his shoulders and turns his head until Shigeru can’t see the bruises anymore.

“I’m gonna get changed,” Kyoutani mutters under his breath and turns on his heel.

 

Shigeru watches him leave without closing the door to the gym. He doesn’t point out that Kyoutani’s already wearing his workout clothes and he resists the urge to follow him and see whether he really goes to the clubroom. Instead he practices serves until his palms are burning and the other members start shuffling into the gym, yawning and with bleary eyes. Kyoutani shows up last and slinks into the gym without making eye contact with Shigeru.

 

They don’t talk during practice although Shigeru’s aching to walk over there and say something, _do something._ Half a year ago he would’ve been grateful for Kyoutani staying out of his way but over He forces himself to stop sneaking glances at Kyoutani who’s practicing spikes with their new first year setter but it’s hard to turn away when he sees how patient their mad dog is with the newbie. When Watari shoots him a knowing glance that borders on pity Shigeru whips his head around in annoyance.

“You should talk to him,” the libero whispers and gets a glare in response.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Shigeru hisses and tries to ignore the traitorous burning on his cheeks.

“Are you sure,” Watari continues, “Because I think-“

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Shigeru interrupts him before he can finish the thought. With an amused shake of his head Watari watches as the setter scrunches up his nose and stalks away with his head held high.

 

The rest of morning practice passes in a flash. Most of the team is in a hurry in the changing room to get to class on time and Shigeru’s just pulling on his shirt when he spots Kyoutani lingering in the back of the locker room. He’s rummaging through his bag and fiddling with his phone instead of getting changed and it’s more of an instinct than a conscious decision that makes Shigeru slow down in his motions. He takes his time tugging his tie in place and lacing up his shoes until the locker room is almost deserted. Before Watari leaves he grins and gives Shigeru a thumbs up. In exchange the setter flips him off, but that only makes Watari laugh and hurry out of the clubroom.

 

Shigeru stares at the door until it finally falls shut, then he turns to look at Kyoutani. He’s still sitting on the bench with his arms resting on his knees, glaring down at the phone in his hands and when he catches Shigeru staring his scowl deepens.

 

“Are you gonna get changed,” Shigeru asks and quirks an eyebrow, “We gotta get to class.” They’re not in the same class, so really why should Shigeru even _care_ but he stands rooted to the spot and stubbornly holds eye contact with Kyoutani until the other looks away. For a moment Shigeru thinks Kyoutani’s going to protest, tell him to leave or just refuse to change, refuse to go to class. But then Kyoutani stands up, throws his phone into his bag and throws a last angry glare at Shigeru before reaching up to tug his shirt up over his head.

Kyoutani’s half turned away from Shigeru but he still catches the angry red marks on his collarbones, circles burnt into the skin. Shigeru has to clench his jaw to stop himself from speaking when he sees the row of bruises on the side of Kyoutani’s ribcage. They’re not as new as the ones on his face, green and yellow starting to blend into his skin instead of red and purple. Shigeru wants to look away but he just can’t, he just can’t force himself to avert his eyes and pretend like he never saw anything.

Instead he takes a step forward. Kyoutani watches him out of the corner of his eyes but doesn’t turn away or tell him to get lost. Slowly Shigeru lifts his hand and leans forward slightly until their faces are only inches apart. Shigeru tilts his head a little and squints at Kyoutani who follows each of his movements.

 

“There’s something different about you today,” he observes and watches as Kyoutani blinks in surprise before he flinches back.

“No shit, Sherlock,” he mutters and starts stuffing his clothes into his bag.

Shigeru rolls his eyes and leans against the lockers. “Not the bruises,” he explains, “The eyeliner.”

Kyoutani immediately goes still. His hand stop moving and Shigeru can’t see his face but his shoulders tense up.

“You usually wear eyeliner, right,” he continues, “Why not today?”

The wing spiker slowly releases his breath but doesn’t relax. After another moment he straightens up and throws a glance at Shigeru over his shoulder.

“My old man found it,” he says through gritted teeth, “He threw it away.”

Shigeru doesn’t reply right away. Staring down at his own feet he chews on his lower lip and turns the thoughts over in his head.

“Meet me back here during lunch, okay,” he finally asks and pushes himself off the wall. At that Kyoutani fully turns around and blinks at him in confusion.

“What-“

“Just trust me for once.”

Kyoutani is still caught off guard, his face softer than Shigeru’s ever seen it before but he finally nods and Shigeru turns to leave without another word.

 

 

Shigeru is late to Japanese Literature but thankfully his teacher just tells him to be on time next time and lets it slide. He’s restless throughout all of his classes, absentmindedly tapping his pen against the edge of his desk, and the second the bell rings he jumps out of his seat. Taking a deep breath he strides across the room until he comes to a halt at a desk by the window.

“I need your help,” he says and the girl looks up from her book, a little startled by his sudden appearance. They’ve studied together a few times and Shigeru knows that she’s in the tennis club but their interactions never really extended outside of the classroom. Still she doesn’t seem particularly taken aback and Shigeru lets out a sigh of relief when she closes her book and focuses on him.

“What is it,” she asks and leans forward with her arms resting on her desk.

“Can I borrow your eyeliner,” he blurts out before he can decide against asking and her eyes widen in surprise, “I mean, if you carry any around with you.”

She blinks at him for a moment and twirls a strand of her light brown hair between her fingers. Then, to Shigeru’s surprise, she nods. “Sure.” She leans down to reach for her bag and while she searches through it Shigeru fiddles with his hands. When she straightens back up she’s holding a black pen in her hands. It’s already quite short but still good enough to use and Shigeru shoots her a grateful,

“Can I maybe,” he hesitates and lets his arms drop back to his sides; “Can I maybe give you the money for it? I’m not sure I can give it back.”

She tilts her head a little and draws her eyebrows together as she considers it. Then her face eases into a soft smile.

“It’s okay,” she says and presses the pencil into his hand. “Just keep it, it was cheap anyway.”

“Thank you,” he whispers and with a little bow he quickly leaves the classroom.

 

 

Shigeru almost expects the clubroom to be empty but when he pushes open the door Kyoutani is sitting on the bench in the back of the room. He actually did change into his school uniform but he looks so out of place in it with his bleached hair and bruised face. When he hears the door open his head snaps up and his eyes are blown wide in surprise.

“I didn’t-“, he starts and his voice sounds strangely hoarse.

“I promised I’d show up, didn’t I,” Shigeru huffs and crosses the room with a few steps. He pulls the eyeliner out of his pocket and throws it at Kyoutani who easily catches it out of the air. When the other boy sees what it is his eyes dart up to Shigeru.

“Why did you,” he stumbles over his words and has to clear his throat to put them into order. “Where did you get that?”

Shigeru just shrugs and takes another step forward before plopping down next on the bench next to Kyoutani. “A friend helped me out,” he explained.

Wordlessly Kyoutani stares down at the eyeliner while he turns it between his fingers and he swallows audibly before he starts speaking again.

“Thanks,” he croaks out.

“No problem,” Shigeru says and lightly bumps his shoulder against Kyoutani’s. They sit in silence for a while until Shigeru takes a deep breath and continues. “I can help you put it on. My sister taught my but I haven’t done it in a while.”

At first he thinks Kyoutani isn’t going to reply but then he nods and turns towards Shigeru. They shift until they’re sitting across from each other and Shigeru gently pries the pencil out of Kyoutani’s hands. Then he leans forward and cradles Kyoutani’s face in his hands. He’s careful not to touch the bruises as he slowly applies the eyeliner. Kyoutani closes his eyes to make it easier and like this his face is completely relaxed and it suddenly makes Shigeru’s heart speed up. He grips the eyeliner tighter to stop his hands from shaking as he traces the shape of Kyoutani’s eyes. When he’s done he doesn’t move away and Kyoutani still keeps his eyes shut. His skin is surprisingly soft and Shigeru can’t stop his eyes from darting down to Kyoutani’s lips, soft pink and parted slightly.

 

Then he leans forward and without thinking about it he presses their lips together. Kyoutani sits frozen for half a second before he kisses back, his lips eagerly moving against Shigeru’s own. His hands move up to tangle in Shigeru’s hair to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. They pull apart breathing heavily and Shigeru feels a little dizzy. He rests his forehead against Kyoutani’s and rubs little circles into his jaws with the pad of his thumb.

 

“Let’s keep doing that, okay,” Shigeru asks and Kyoutani actually laughs out loud at that.

 

“Definitely,” he agrees before leaning in to kiss Shigeru again.  

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com)


End file.
